death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Lambda
Lambda, no matter how great a cultivation project, the people of the cultivation villages wouldn’t be provided with living necessities, houses and everything else that they needed. Even those sponsored by the king of a great nation wouldn’t be provided with clothes of fine material that only noblemen would wear and fully-furnished, properly-built stone houses. origins and history Mirg legend Mirg a part Amid Empire a country in the northwest part of the Bahn Gaia continent The Empire and its countries worship Alda, the God of Law and Fate, as the official religion on The legend of how the world was made Once upon a time, there were two great gods in this world.The great black god, Diachmell. The great white god, Arazan. The two gods fought each other. Nobody knew which of them was good and which of them was evil. However, nothing existed but the two of them, so they fought each other. It seemed that the conflict between the two gods would go on forever, but in the end, Diachmell and Arazan defeated each other simultaneously. The great black and white gods lay on top of each other and new gods were born from their shells. Vida, the goddess of life and love. Alda, the god of light and law. Zantark, the war-god of fire and destruction. Peria, the goddess of water and knowledge. Shizarion, the god of wind and art. Botin, mother of the earth and goddess of craftsmanship. Ricklent, the genie of time and magic. Zuruwarn, the god of space and creation. These eight gods of the elements as well as the dragon-emperor god Marduke, the giant god Zeno and the beast-god Ganpaplio were known as the eleven founding gods. These eleven gods did not use their power to fight each other like the great gods that came before them; they worked together and created the planet Lambda. The eight gods of the elements created humans, modeled after themselves, and began to teaching and guiding them as their followers. The dragon-emperor god Marduke created dragons, and the giant god Zeno created giants as their followers. To provide food for them, the beast-god Ganpaplio birthed countless birds and wild animals and released fish into the seas. The war-god Zantark and the goddess Botin gave birth to the Dwarf race, while the goddess Peria and Shizarion gave birth to the Elves. “People*” became a general term that applied to all sentient races, and the creatures that had been known as humans up until that point came to be known as humans*. TLN: The actual terms for these are “humans” and “mankind” respectfully, but having the term “humans” include Elves and Dwarves will be confusing so I’ve made this adjustment. The world created by these events was peaceful. The people believed in their gods, the dragons and giants were wise; there was plenty of wildlife in the mountains for them to eat without fighting over territory and there were bountiful blessings in the sea. However, the peace was shattered by the appearance of the Demon King Guduranis from the abyss beyond the stars. After descending upon Lambda, Guduranis began a war to take over the world using the evil gods that were his servants. The Demon King’s tainted Mana gave birth to monsters such as Orcs and Goblins that had never existed in Lambda before, and the Demon King used them to fight the other gods. Though the people of Lambda had polished their fighting skills for competition and hunting the wildlife that sustained them, they were thrown into chaos as they had never experienced a fight to the death and the gods were driven into a corner. The war-god Zantark, the dragon-emperor god Marduke, the giant god Zeno and the others fought bravely with their followers and the genie Ricklent bestowed magic upon the humans and gave them commands, but they could not turn the tides of the battle. The beast-god Ganpaplio put up a good fight, but was eventually destroyed. To fight the Demon King’s forces, Zuruwarn, the god of space and creation, summoned seven heroes from other worlds. The seven heroes taught the people techniques for fighting, gave them the knowledge to make great weapons and fought bravely at the frontlines themselves. And so, through battle after battle, the Demon King was finally destroyed and sealed away; not even a single piece of his body remained. The evil gods that were his subordinates lost their powers; some were destroyed and others were sealed away into a death-like state. However, the final result was difficult to call a victory. The war-god Zantark was cursed by the evil gods and fell into darkness; Peria sank into the depths of the oceans and Shizarion returned to the wind. Botia was sealed deep within the earth while Ricklent and Zuruwan entered a deep sleep to regain their power. Marduke was torn to pieces and Zeno’s heart was destroyed. Their followers’ powers weakened; the number of dragons grew fewer and the weaker drakes increased in number*. The giants became monsters that worshipped evil gods TLN: This term is actually just “dragon” as well, but with different kanji (that means the same thing and is read the same way). I’m translating 龍 to dragon and 竜 to drake to differentiate. Finally, there were only three heroes left and the population of the people had decreased to the point that even if the Elves and the Dwarves joined the remaining humans, who had a considerable population before the conflict, they were barely able to maintain a single city. The remaining population was not enough to sustain civilization and culture. Even after the Demon King was defeated, the surface of Lambda was overrun by monsters that had been corrupted by his Mana during the conflict with his forces and Devil’s Nests existed all over the place. The surviving monsters began to breed and multiplying endlessly. Alda, one of the two gods who still had power left, chose to work with the heroes to guide the surviving people. However, the goddess Vida believed that creating new races of people and having them join the other races would be a faster way to restore Lambda. Vida was the goddess of life and love. Her powers were more suited to creating new races than for battle. First, she mated with the Sun Giant Talos, who had retained his noble spirit and virtues without becoming a monster. She gave birth to a race of Titans with robust, large bodies that could barely fit in human towns. Next, she mated with Tiamat, the most powerful of the surviving dragons that had been Marduke’s followers, and gave birth to a race of Drakonids, humans with the power and horns of a dragon. And then, with the kings of the beasts that had followed Ganpaplio, she gave birth to a great variety of beast-men, and with the sea-god Tristan, who had been Peria’s right-hand man, she gave birth to Mermen. Following that, she mated with an Elf that had been in her service at that time, giving birth to the Dark Elves, who had the same Mana that Elves did while also possessing outstanding physical prowess. Alda criticized the goddess’s actions, saying that they would only plunge the already-ruined world into further chaos. As the god of law, Alda could not stand idly by as Vida gave birth to new races, one after another. But Vida believed that her actions were correct, so they could never come to an agreement in their discussions. Finally, Vida mated with monsters to give birth to Lamia, Scylla, Arachne, Centaurs, Harpies and other monster races. And then she infused the power of the life attribute into one of the heroes who had fallen in the battle with the Demon King, Zakkart, to turn him into an Undead. She mated with him to give birth to Vampires. The original Vampires had powers that rivalled that of gods in every aspect. And they were able to share this power with the other races. By giving their blood to others, they could turn them into Vampires. But Alda was outraged at the fact that Vida had mated with monsters and given birth to Vampires. With the three remaining heroes, he set out to exterminate Vida, who had given birth to a race that would overthrow the balance of the the world, and the race that she had given birth to. Of course, to protect the new race of her children, Vida and the revived hero Zakkard fought against Alda and his followers. However, by the smallest of differences, she was defeated and was dealt a deep blow, fell from her position as a god and disappeared into the Devil’s Nests with the hero Zakkard.Alda was victorious, but he did not have the strength to eliminate the remaining Vampires. In addition, the goddess of the life attribute had now disappeared, and Alda now had to take up her role despite the fact that his own body was now exhausted. Alda now called himself the god of light, law and life, and his followers praised him as the God of Law and Fate. But even 100,000 years after the battle with Vida, the world was still in a state of chaos. Amid Empire A powerful empire it people are zealous believer of Alda Boundary Mountain Range It is not the boundary between the Amid Empire and Orbaume Kingdom, but supposedly the boundary between the world of humans and the world of monsters. For this reason, the mountain range was mostly unexplored land and Devil’s Nests and Talosheima a city surrounded in mountains ones the home to Titans two hundred years ago it was Orbaume Kingdom The kingdom is a combined of smaller nations to make one large Kingdom under their own Duchy was Generally Government themselves General policy towards other races is very different to Empire itrecognizes The children of Vida but vampires Duchy Territory Hartner Duchy In the past a city had been built as a relay-point for the commercial trade with Talosheim, and when that commercial trade disappeared, the productivity of the city decreased and it became difficult to maintain it declined is the direct cause was since distraction Talosheima causing them to abandon a city that fall to ruin At the same time, the southern mine’s production had fallen as well. Since profits couldn’t be made by employing normal workers, slaves were used to carry out the mining.and conflict between members of family over the session to the position of duke Causing the We’re from the Sauron Duchy refugees of cultivation village projects putting them in the middle of the conflict The city of Niarki. Until the cultivation project began, it had been a city on the southern tip of the Hartner Duchy for over a hundred years, and currently, it had returned to being the southernmost city. It had a population of ten thousand. Its lord was Viscount Niarki; this city was the capital of his region. Old Lady Milan accounts When the tunnel through the Boundary Mountain Range was discovered two centuries and a few decades ago, the head of the Hartner family of dukes at the time was a war-obsessed, zealous believer of Vida. As Talosheim was a nation of Titans that believed in Vida, he conducted trade with Talosheim in a proactive manner. This trade brought wealth to the Hartner Duchy, leading it to having a favorable reputation and people praising it for having outstanding economic policies despite having an image of being an unrefined duchy before that. However, the new head of the family after that was a zealous believer of Alda. He believed that the one who would bestow their divine protection in harsh battles was not Vida, who had been defeated, but Alda, the victor. Even so, there would have been no problems for Talosheim if the duke was part of the peaceful faction, but he was actually a fundamentalist pretending to be part of the peaceful faction. But he was not simply a fanatic and as ruler, he had the power of judgment. He maintained the trade with Talosheim for as long as it remained profitable, despite his unpleasant feelings about it. That was when the Mirg shield-nation’s expedition to Talosheim happened. The head of the Hartner family utilized that expedition. When Talosheim sent requests for reinforcements, he made excuses, delayed his responses and left the Titans to die. When the First Princess Levia led fifty refugees to the Hartner Duchy, seeking aid, he tricked them into thinking that he would accept them. He had her bodyguards poisoned and had the princess executed after falsely accusing her of trying to kill him and instigate a coup d’état to take the Hartner Duchy for herself. He acquired the national treasures of Talosheim that the Titans had brought to ensure that they didn’t fell into the hands of the Mirg shield-nation… precious Magic Items such as a box that generated endless products. He sent the remaining Titans, which were only children and elderly individuals, to the slave-run mines as criminal slaves. He had the city of people who were knowledgeable about Talosheim, the city that was the contact point for the trade with Talosheim, abandoned. Since the trade was now impossible, it was unable to sustain itself as a trading city anymore, so this was convenient for him. As the tunnel had been sealed, there was no need to worry that the Mirg shield-nation would give pursuit, either. As a result, the Hartner Duchy acquired national treasures of Talosheim and a labor force of Titans equivalent to several hundred workers without losing a single soldier to the Mirg shield-nation. Considering the alternative of sending reinforcements to help fight the Mirg shield-nation and losing the battle, this was an extraordinary profit. it Old Lady Milan’s story was true, there were some inconsistencies. At the very least, with her version of events, there would have been problems in considering Talosheim to be on the side of justice. But Old Lady Milan simply A spiritual so even she doesn't know if it's all true or not “The only ones who know the truth would be the duke’s family and their close aides, as well as a very small number of the Kingdom’s rulers at the time. Could be possible They likely tricked the world with a substitute for the princess. A short while after the war, they would have announced that she had died of illness. It is a method that even an old woman like herself could think of.” There were fewer Titans than humans, but there were quite a number of them living in the Orbaume Kingdom. Though it would have taken some effort, it wouldn’t have been particularly difficult to prepare a substitute. And though Princess Levia was known by everyone in Talosheim, the number of people who knew what her face looked like in the Orbaume Kingdom was limited. The people would be informed of a magnificent war and where it was occurring, told that the pitiful refugees had been ‘taken under protection.’ Everyone would be satisfied with this and not think to find out what was really happening. A few years later, the people would be tricked in the same way in regards to the princess’s whereabouts. This was a conspiracy made possible if several influential people joined forces. Sauron Duchy Sauron Duchy five years ago as The Amid Empire attacking Most of the Sauron Duchy to the north was occupied causing many refugees to escape from invasion dangers of Amid religion politics the Empire apparently behaved themselves in towns and larger farming villages, but in small villages many tragedies happenCategory:History Category:Legend Category:Religion